


Never Letting Go

by Pixel_Illusion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Illusion/pseuds/Pixel_Illusion
Summary: Mother Magic, so consumed in her rage, had cursed the entire family when she had only intended to damn his father.Whenever his scythe touched a human or an animal, they would enter a never-ending sleep, and when it felt any form of plant life, it would blacken and wither horrifically. His father and mother had been put through Heaven knows what, then simply erased from existence. And Hyacinth, his dear Hyacinth whose eyes had always sparkled with laughter when he jokingly called her Mistress had become lost in Time.





	Never Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is an old fanfiction I'd posted in FF.net in the past and wanted to post here as well. I edited it a bit and corrected some stuff, but I may have missed some things so please tell me if there are any errors so I can fix them ^^

Not many people would ever consider it, but Death himself had once been human as well.

In a world where everyone lived until the end of Time, Thanatos lived a simple but happy life. He had his family with him on the farm they owned, childhood friends and mentors by his side, and his lover Hyacinth Peverell. Really, anything he could ever want in life.

What he didn't know was that his father had performed sins which were – back then – so dastardly that they were unheard of in their world. He meant well but had followed the wrong path, and it had become his downfall. Mother Magic, so consumed in her rage, had cursed the entire family when she had only intended to damn his father. 

Whenever his scythe touched a human or an animal, they would enter a never-ending sleep, and when it felt any form of plant life, it would blacken and wither horrifically. His father and mother had been put through Heaven knows what, then simply erased from existence. And Hyacinth, his dear Hyacinth whose eyes had always sparkled with laughter when he jokingly called her Mistress had become lost in Time. 

Never would he kiss her, hear her voice or hold her in his arms again. 

All he felt was cold. So very, very cold.

Terror gripped the human race as they found people who were weakened, old and frail were falling asleep, never to open their eyes again. Before, no one had a care in the world. And now… Now too much hunger, a single cut, one fall could lead to the life draining from one's eyes. This dangerous force was dubbed Death.

People of the village soon realized that they could always see a glint of a scythe, the swish of a black cloak when people passed on. Both being signature items Thanatos once carried on his person, and the name soon was synonymous with Death.

As for Thanatos himself, he had been turned into a dark wraith by Mother Magic's curse. Nothing more than a phantom, a spectre. 

Centuries passed, and Thanatos still remained the same. Reaping souls and seeing them to the afterlife. Until one day Destiny came sobbing about the "poor child of the prophecy" and asked him to please spare her and watch over her; Fate had condemned the child to a terrible demise for its own entertainment. He had thought nothing of it until he saw her eyes, heard her name.

Hyacinth Potter. 

Potter. The last living descendants of the Peverell line. The rightful owners of his Hallows.

When he had first met the three brothers, he had thought them so much like three sides of Hyacinth's personality. One wanted the power to better the world in their own way. The second wished for love, someone to turn to and could understand them. The last wanted only to live a quiet life away from any form of intervention. And so, the part of him that still was consumed by nostalgia had gifted them the Hallows in hopes that he could get a piece of his lover back.

When she died, when she had turned around, and a spark of recognition lit up her eyes, followed by overflowing love, he knew he had fallen for her once again. He had pulled her naked form against him and kissed her fiercely. It was like no time had passed.

Hyacinth was his one and only true Mistress. No one else could command him, no one else could replace her. And for that reason, he was never letting go of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think~ If you liked it, kudos would be greatly appreciated, and any constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> I do hope you have a beautiful day, and if you are having a bad day, I hope it'll get better soon. Goodbye!


End file.
